Second Chances
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: present day fic, where Steve meets Meg


   
  
Second Chances  
  
By: Ethereal Prey  
  
Meg had finished carrying the heavy bag of clothes to the laundry matt. Her brother dropped her off and headed off to work. She managed to prop it onto the washer and opened the lid. She started separating the clothes.  
  
And then finally she got annoyed and just threw them all in. She poured the liquid detergent into the washer but realized that she didn't have enough. She put the cap back on dug deep into her jeans pockets hoping to find some change.  
  
Her long red hair fell down and she put it behind her ear with her free hand. She pulled out all the change she had and hoped it would be enough.  
  
She walked over to the machine and looked at what the selection of detergents was. She put her money in and pushed the button. The item fell down and she reached down to get it. But then she looked up and standing in the doorway was a man, a man surrounded by the sunlight.  
  
He walked in dressed in a casual clothes. Light colored khaki pants with a white shirt that had a large yellow corn like stain on it. He walked in and talked to the lady at the counter.  
  
"Is there anything you can do?" the man asked  
  
"Well we'll try, it'll take about 20 minutes or so"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"You have to give me the shirt if you want me to dry clean it sir"  
  
"Oh, ok" the man uncomfortably unbuttons his shirt and takes it off.  
  
Meg tries hard not to look, but she does. She looks at his beautifully golden tanned skin, and his well defined muscles. Her brown eyes graze all over the young man's body, studying ever muscle on him. She could feel her heart flutter a bit and when her eyes met his sea blue eyes it stopped for a second and she turned away.  
  
He realized that she was looking at him and he felt a bit uncomfortable to say the least. Here he was half dressed standing in the middle of a laundry matt, filled with people.  
  
Meg let her red hair fall down and cover her face as she walked back to her machine. She poured the detergent into the machine.  The young man walked over to where the seats were, which were near Meg. He spotted a magazine nearby and reached out for it.  
  
Meg closed the lid to her machine and reached for the Cosmo magazine she left on the chair. Both their hands grabbed the magazine and they looked to see who the other person was.  
  
Their eyes locked and all time seemed to stop. They looked into each other's eyes and it seemed they were entering their souls. An intense feeling flowed through both their bodies. A wave of images flooded their minds, that it was too much and they both dropped the magazine.  
  
They looked down at the magazine and both bent down to reach it, knocking both their heads.  
  
"Ouch!" they both said as they held their heads  
  
"Sorry" the young man said  
  
"It's alright" Meg replied  
  
"I didn't know it was your magazine. I don't really read Cosmo"  
  
"Well you need it more than me so" handing him the magazine.  
  
The young man opened the magazine and held it close to him to try and cover himself a bit. Meg sat down next to him and stared out into space. Her mind began to wandering.  
  
Have I met him before? Why do I get this feeling that I do? These images that came into my mind, what are they? Meg could feel the heat from his body. Even without a shirt, he was still warm.  
  
She turned to him and he turned to her.  
  
"Have we met before?" he said  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing!" she replied.  
  
"It's strange. I feel as if I have met you before. This isn't a cheesy pick up line or anything"  
  
"I feel as if we met before somehow"  
  
Her hand lightly grazed his hand on the chair and they felt the same wave of images. They were dressed funny, on a ship or some sort.  
  
"What's happening?" he asked.  
  
"Are you doing this?" Meg said.  
  
In a flash they returned to another image of some sort. They were on the ship again, hugging. They both felt a warm tender feeling as they felt their arms wrap around each other.  
  
They both wake up and find themselves in each others arms. They pull away.  
  
"I'm sorry!" he said  
  
"Yeah, me too" she answered as she blushed  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me today. First my car won't start, I get to work late, my co-worker's kid pukes on my shirt on my lunch hour and now I'm acting strange!"  
  
"I never got your name"  
  
"Steve"  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
"Same here" the shook hands and it happened again  
  
So many images, like they were real. Both of them couldn't figure it out. And finally it happened. Back on the ship they saw themselves again dressed oddly. He was putting a necklace on her neck, a small gold chain with a small pearl pendant.  
  
"I love you Maeve" Sinbad said  
  
"I love you Sinbad" Maeve said  
  
The two pulled out and just stared at each other. Steve looked down at Maeve's neck and saw the necklace, with the pearl pendant.  
  
"Where did you get that from?" Steve asked.  
  
"I don't know. I've always had it" Meg touched the pearl.  
  
"Sir! Sir! You're shirt's done!" the lady yelled out.  
  
"Huh? Ok" he said as he got up.  
  
Meg got up and saw that her wash was done and put it in to the dryer. She figured that Steve had left. She closed the door to the dryer and sat back down. Another boring hour to pass, she thought as she picked up her magazine.  
  
Who was that stranger anyways? Steve, who was he and why did she feel this strong connection with him anyways? She shook her head and started reading her magazine. The article was interesting. Reliving past lives, with past lovers.  
  
"Yeah right!" she said  
  
"I know what you mean"  
  
Meg put the magazine down and looked up. She saw Steve standing there with a purple bouquet of flowers.  
  
"What's that?" Meg asked as she looked at it.  
  
"I think it's lavender, I think it's your favorite"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I don't know. I just do"  
  
Meg smiled and so did Steve. They began to laugh. And for the next 20 minutes they talked. They talked about everything and anything. They felt as if they could say anything to each other but couldn't figure out why.  
  
"You want a ride?" Steve asked  
  
"I thought you said your car didn't start"  
  
"It didn't, so I tried the other one" he smiled  
  
Meg seemed confused, but accepted his offer. She didn't feel like taking the bus home anyways. Steve carried the heavy bag out for her and brought it to a shiny black BMW.  
  
"This is your car?" Meg asked.  
  
"This is the spare" Steve replied with a grin.  
  
"Wow" Meg said as she admired the car.  
  
Steve put her bag in his trunk and like a true gentleman opened the door for Meg. She got in and was amazed by the interior of the car. Steve got in and started the engine. Steve put his hand on the stick shift and was about to drive off, when Meg put her hand on top of his.  
  
"I trust you Sinbad" Meg said.  
  
"I know, I trust you too my Celtic dream"  
  
And on his dashboard of his car, there was a small compass surrounded by a rainbow band, that started to glow.  
  
"Everything has it's reason Sinbad" DimDim's voice said.  
  
*******************  
  
Steve was in the shower, letting the warm water run down his skin. It had been a long day. He took off early and went home to escape. He thought a relaxing shower would do it. He finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and reached for the soap when the doorbell rang.  
  
He looked up and wondered who it could be. The doorbell rang repeatedly.  Outside was Meg standing there ringing the bell. She was clearly angry.  She pushed the button all the way in hoping it would get stuck so she wouldn't have to keep pressing it.  
  
What was taking it so long for him to answer the door? Perhaps he was busy with Toni. That burned her up inside more and pressed the button harder.  
  
Steve grabbed the soft towel hanging and wrapped it around his waist. He heard the doorbell ringing still. He ran to the door and opened it. Maeve glared at him but then her eyes gazed upon his dripping wet body. She watched the beads of water slide down his muscular body.  Meg watched in awe, what a body!  
  
"Meg?" Steve asked her as he held onto his towel.  
  
Meg shook her head and came out of her slight trance.  "I'm here for my stuff," she said angrily.  
  
"Oh" said a hurt Steve, "Ok" he stands aside.  
  
She walked in and he closed the door. She watched the water slowly drip down his body. The way his skinned glowed in the light. The muscles, oh the muscles he had! She looked away and looked for her things.  
  
She left a book and a tape. She picked it up, and turned around unaware that Steve had walked up behind her. She fell right into him. He eyes met his and she could feel the warm water on his skin.  
  
"I'm sorry Meg," he said apologetically  
  
Meg got lost in his sea blue eyes gaze.  "Toni's not accepting the break up well. But I told her that we were involved"  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes Meg, I really care about you"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes, please don't leave"  
  
   
  
He gave her this look. This look of innocence, remorse, love and tenderness all in one. She could feel herself melt into his arms. She dropped her things onto the thick carpet. His strong arms held her close to his wet dripping body.  
  
Meg could feel the warm water press onto her shirt. His warm lips pressed gently onto hers. A second later Steve's towel had fallen onto the lush carpet.  
  
Hours later Meg awoke in Steve's arms with the sheets barely covering them. Meg pulled them up and looked at him peacefully sleeping. She snuggled closer to him. This was their first time. Their first time they made love.  
  
They had been dating a few months now, and this was their first time. She wondered if this would change anything. She sighed a little, as she rested her head on his chest. She heard his heart beat and then Steve slowly opened his eyes. He looked down and saw Meg resting on her head.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked  
  
"Very"  
  
"That's good," he said as he sat up  
  
"I know you did" she sat up  
  
Steve grinned at her a bit before looking at his clock. It was seven P.M.  "I need to shower," Steve said  
  
"Again?"  
  
"After that, I definitely need a shower" he got up and walked into his bathroom.  
  
Meg got up and wrapped the sheet around her and walked into the bathroom. Steve started up the shower and just got in. The warm water ran down his body. His muscles relaxed as he pushed his hair back and let the water run through it. Meg opened the shower and suprised Steve.  
  
"Meg, don't you ever knock?"  
  
"Didn't know you were so bashful"  
  
"Care to join me?"  
  
"No thanks. Though I wouldn't mind sharing this with you"  
  
She held up a glass full of ice cold water that she got after running the sink water for a minute or so.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Steve said.  
  
"Give me a reason not to!"  
  
"MEG!"  
  
It was too late, Meg splashed him with the water and she laughed. He froze when the water hit him. It was cold. Freezing cold. His eyes gave her a deadly stare.  
  
"You are going to get it!" Steve said as Meg laughed.  
  
He reached out and grabbed her pulled her into the shower and slammed the shower door closed.  
  
"Steve!" Meg yelled out.  
  
He silenced her with a wet but passionate kiss. The steam and heat started to fog up the shower door and the rest of the bathroom. It became so hot that you could barely see through the thick cloud of steam.  
  
Two seconds after Steve pulled Meg into the shower, the bed sheet is thrown over the top of the door and falls onto the tiles of the bathroom.  
  
*************  
  
The bathroom door was open and the steam was pouring out. Steve was drying off and putting some clothes on. Meg was wrapped in a towel that clung to her like skin. She held it and walked to Steve who pulled on a pair of slacks.  
  
"I don't like that one" Meg said as Steve just put on an off white shirt.  
  
He stopped and looked at what he was wearing.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The pants are fine, but the shirt, the shirt has got to go! Try this one" she reaches into his closet and puts a white shirt against his still moist chest.  
  
"Much better" she said  
  
"Is it?"  
  
"Yes, who buys your clothes anyways?"  
  
"I do, something wrong with my taste?"  
  
"No, mine's just better" she smiled.  
  
Steve looked into the mirror as Meg stood close to him that their arms brushed up against each other.  
  
"I like what I see" Steve said.  
  
Meg blushed a bit, and Steve with his hand near his side managed to get a hold of the towel and in one quick movement, pulled, and the towel was on the floor.  
  
"Steve!" Meg yelled out as she grabbed the white shirt he was holding and placed it in front of her.  
  
"You said it looked better on me"  
  
"You dirty little heathen! I can't believe you just did that!"  
  
"Can I have my shirt back?" Steve asks innocently  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Hmmm, without it, I can't take you to dinner. I planned it all out. I was going to take you to that restaurant, down by the marina"  
  
"The new one? The one everyone's trying to get into?"  
  
"Yeah that's the one, but since you don't want to go-"  
  
"Steve! I can't! I don't have anything to wear!"  
  
"I knew you were going to say that, so I planned ahead" Steve goes into the closet and cakes out a large box.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Open it" handing it to her  
  
Meg excited like a child, opens it and pushes the tissue paper inside away to reveal a lush olive green velvet dress. She lifted the 2 black thin straps up and looked at the dress. It was long and seemed to flow like water.  
  
"Try it on for me?" Steve asked  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Make a simple man happy"  
  
"Oh alright!" she threw the shirt at Steve's face.  
  
When he removed it, Meg had slipped into the luxurious dress. It was tight on top and at the hips but it flowed freely from the knees. Steve watched in awe, she looked like a goddess.  
  
"I've died and gone to heaven" Steve said.  
  
"You're still here and you still owe me dinner!"  
  
"Our chariot awaits us my Celtic dream" Steve extending his hand.  
  
"Let's go then" Meg accepts it.  
  
Meg leads the way, while Steve buttons up the shirt and grabs a blazer.  Meg was fond of the BMW, Steve didn't know why, but if it pleased her so be it. He opened the door for her and they drove off to the marina. They found a spot after a few minutes of searching. They walked to the restaurant, where they skipped the long line and were seated immediately.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Meg asked  
  
"I told you, I know the owner" Steve grinned  
  
The waiter came over and placed a small cocktail napkin and a large flask of champagne in front of Steve.  
  
"I didn't order this" Steve said  
  
"It's compliments of the house" the waiter said as he walked away  
  
"Wonder who sent it?" Steve said as he took a sip.  
  
"Don't wonder too far, You're answer's coming" Meg said staring off in a direction.  
  
Steve turned and saw that it was Toni (Talia) in a tight black dress coming toward him. In her hand was a similar flask of champagne that she was drinking from.  
  
"Having a pleasant evening?" she asked.  
  
"Yes" Steve answered.  
  
"Glad to hear it" she sad down next to Steve.  
  
She placed her drink down and her hand on his knee. Steve felt extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Sinbad asked as he felt his voice starting to squeak.  
  
"Oh Steve! You're so silly! I'm the owner remember? I'm always here" she said as her hand moved up his leg.  
  
"This is your restaurant?" Meg asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, didn't Steve tell you?"  
  
"No, he didn't" Meg gave him a dead on stare.  
  
"Slipped my mind" he said as he moved her hand back down, but she moved it back up.  
  
Meg was getting mad, it's as if her red hair got redder as she got angrier and Steve knew it. Toni being here and her being all over him didn't help is situation with Meg.  
  
"Steve remember the convertible I had, the one that the top would never come down? Well could you take a look at it?" Toni asked.  
  
"Well you know, I'm not a mechanic" Steve answered.  
  
"With your touch, the top always seems to come down" Toni said as her hand moved all the way up his leg and touched his...  
  
"Bread!" Steve jumped up, "You know I love that bread"  
  
Meg got up and took the basket full of bread and dumped it on him.  "I'm sure his magic touch is just what you need!" Meg said as she stormed off.  
  
"Meg! Wait! MEG!" Steve tried to chase after her, but Tony grabbed his arm.  
  
"Leaving so soon? We haven't had dinner yet" Toni said innocently.  
  
"There is no us! We broke up remember?"  
  
"You're just on the rebounds"  
  
"Toni, we don't exist. We are no longer together. Meg and I are together. So please just try to accept it"  
  
"Steve, we can make it work"  
  
"It's over" Steve walked off to find his Celtic Dream before he lost her again.  
  
He didn't have to look far, he spotted her red hair along the beach. He ran after her.  
  
"Meg! Meg! Wait!" he yelled out  
  
He touched her shoulder and turned her around, expecting to see a very angry Meg, waiting to skin him alive, but what he saw was 2 brown eyes that were swirling with tears. She was hurt.  
  
Inside she was hurt, she didn't know why he had his ability to make her float on the clouds or to shatter her heart into oblivion, making her feel like nothing. Like she wasn't anything or worth looking at. Why was she feeling like this?"  
  
"Oh Meg, I'm sorry, I'm sooo sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" he brushed his hand along her cheek.  
  
"But you have" she turned away and continued to walk.  
  
Steve ran in front of her and blocked her way.  "I'm SOOOOOO sorry! I told you, Toni's not dealing with it well"  
  
"It's  not just that. I don't know what's happening to me. I don't why I care about you so much. It's too intense. I can't handle it"  
  
"Meg"  
  
"It's like part of me wants you, but part of me knows that you've hurt me, how you're going to hurt me, how much it hurts inside. That it's making me numb"  
  
"Meg, please, I'm sorry" he took her into arms and held her.  
  
The tears down her cheek as she blinked.  "I don't know why I feel this way. I've never felt anything like this before"  
  
"Neither have I Meg. You make me feel whole as if I've been missing you all my life"  
  
"You always knew what to say to make a girl feel special."  
  
"Not just any girl, you. You're everything to me Meg. I'm sorry. I'm just so stupid when it comes to things like this. Please forgive me? I'll do anything" he said sincerely.  
  
Meg just looked at those sea blue eyes again, and found herself lost in them again. She couldn't stay mad at him. She was weak in his arms. She smiled.  
  
"Alright, Steve"  
  
Steve smiled, "It's just us and the ocean"  
  
He looked into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. He pulled her into him and felt her breath on his skin. Her lips were so sweet. The kiss seemed to last forever to them, but was rudely broken when the ocean wave swept under their feet. The cold water pulled them out of their passionate kiss.  
  
"I think it's jealous" Meg said.  
  
"It should be" he leaned in again and kissed her.  
  
"Let me make it up to you, dinner that is" Steve said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'll take you to my place and I'll cook you something"  
  
"You can cook?"  
  
"Hey! I'm a man of many talents. I'll cook whatever you want"  
  
"We'll see about that"  
  
"Come on, I'm full of surprises," he said as he tried to lead her.  
  
"Your place huh?"  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong with my place?"  
  
"Nothing" she smirked as she walked in front of him.  
  
"You think I'm gonna try something?"  
  
"Oh I know you will" she says as she walks to the car.  
  
She stops and turns her head to the side, with her hands behind her back, looking all innocent.  "And I expect it"  
  
Steve had rented a boat to go sailing with Meg for the weekend. It was their first weekend getaway. And Steve had lots of things to get away from. They loaded their things onto the boat and cast off. The wind picked up the sails and they were on their way.  
  
The blue skies were almost as beautiful as Steve's eyes. The air was crisp and refreshing. Meg came up on deck and marveled at the beauty before her. Steve jumped down and held her in his arms from behind.  
  
"Enjoying yourself?" Steve asked  
  
"Yes, it's beautiful out here" Meg answered  
  
"Aye it is"  
  
"Aye Captain, where we headed?"  
  
"Wherever fate takes us"  
  
"More like the wind!"  
  
The afternoon was spent cuddling in each other's arms and small stolen kisses. It was wonderful, they were the only 2 people in the world. It was just them and the ocean.  
  
Night came and the stars came and danced before the two lovers.  
  
"I love you Meg" Steve finally mustered up the courage to say  
  
Meg felt so warm and happy when Steve finally said it to her.  "I love you too Steve" Meg replied as Steve gave her a red rose.  
  
"You've made me so happy these past months" Steve said  
  
"I feel so alive with you"  
  
They were about to kiss when lightening struck. They both looked up at the sky. A storm. The waters became rougher, winds harder, and the rain started to pour. Steve tried to navigate through the rough waters.  
  
"What can I do?" Meg yelled out through the water  
  
"Keep those lines secure!" he yelled out but then he experienced a déjà vu feeling.  
  
He screamed out these words before, and his eyes were betraying him. He saw Meg in strange clothes, he yelled the same thing to her. She held onto the ropes and a giant wave pulled her into the dark waters.  
  
"No!" Steve yelled out  
  
   
  
And then it happened. Meg tightened the ropes, but then a giant wave swept over the side of the ship and pushed her overboard.  
  
"STEVE!" she screamed out.  
  
"Meg! MEG!" Steve jumped down and ran to where she was standing.  
  
All that was left was the red rose he'd given her. It lay there drowned in the salty seawater.  
  
"MEG!" he jumped in after her, but heard something echoing in his head  
  
"No Sinbad!" Doubar's voice faded.  
  
Steve swam around searching for her, desperately. He couldn't see anything. He can't loose her again. He felt the same feeling again, as if he felt this emptiness and loneliness before.  No! He couldn't give up, not after he'd found her.  
  
"Meg!" he yelled out in vain  
  
In the sea of despair the 2 lovers tried to stay afloat and find each other, but failed. The waters swept their bodies farther and farther away. Both their bodies were getting tired, they would soon give way and they would die.  
  
Steve swam and swam, he felt his body betray him. His muscles stopped. He could feel himself sinking. It was getting dark. Meg where are you?  A hand reached in and grabbed his, it pulled him up. He could almost see the face. He was being pulled into a helicopter.  
  
"Wake up buddy, you're gonna be alright" a voice said.  
  
"Meg?" he coughed out.  
  
"Name's Billie. Looks you've survived the storm" replied the raven-haired woman.  
  
Steve sat up and found himself on a helicopter heading back to land.  
  
"Where am I?" Steve asked.  
  
"Coast guard. Received a distress message, and saw you in the water"  
  
"Meg! Meg she fell overboard. I couldn't save her. Is she here?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but you were the only one I saw out there"  
  
"No! NO!" Steve started to cry.  
  
Billy held him in her arms to try and comfort him.  When they finally did reach land, Steve rushed to the docs and tried to rent another boat. But the boat rental guy refused to being that he didn't return the other boat.  
  
"I need it to find her" Steve pleaded with him.  
  
"Don't we all?"  
  
"Please"  
  
Then Steve stopped and looked up. Entering the doc was the boat he'd rented and none other than Meg was driving it. Steve was so relieved and happy that he ran to the docs. She docked the boat and jumped down to the wooden boards. Steve ran into her arms and hugged her tightly. He lifted her up and swung her around a few times.  
  
"Oh Meg! I thought I'd lost you!" Steve said  
  
"You think little water's gonna stop me?"  
  
They kissed and kissed until their lips became sore. He held her close to him. The familiar feeling of loneliness and emptiness had left him. His heart was full of joy again. It was happiness he hadn't felt in a long time.  
  
"I've found you my Celtic dream" Steve said.  
  
Steve returned to his house from a long day at work, where he found Toni laying on his sofa. She had a box in a brown paper bag on the table in front of her. She lay there smiling at him drinking some bottled water.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Steve asked.  
  
"Visiting" she smiled back.  
  
"How'd you get in here?"  
  
"The key in the flower pot?"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I don't want anything. Rather I'm here to give you something"  
  
"I don't want it"  
  
Toni got up, picked up the bag and walked into the hallway.  
  
"Toni, I don't have time for games! I have to go pick Meg up"  
  
"Great! She'll like the surprise as well" Toni yelled from the hallway.  
  
"Toni, I have to go, and so do you" Steve said sternly.  
  
"It'll only take a minute"  
  
"Toni!"  
  
"Steve, you always had the bluest eyes"  
  
"Toni!"  
  
"Blue's a good color for you" she said as she walked back to the living smiling.  
  
In her hands was a small white thin stick.  
  
"Blue's a great color, don't you think?" she shows him the white stick, and part of it has turned blue.  
  
"I think it's going to be a boy, don't you?" Toni smiled.  
  
Steve's legs gave way and he fell onto the floor in shock.  
  
"Steve," Toni said as she sat down next to him, "You're going to be a daddy!" she hugged him.  
  
Steve sat there in shock at what Toni was saying to him. Toni was carrying his child?  Is that possible?  How could he have let such a thing happen? It can't be true, but he looked down at the stick, it was blue, a piercing blue that made him realize it was true.  Meg!  Oh Meg!  What was he going to tell her? How was he going to tell her?  
  
"I'm going to lose her now" Steve said as it echoed in his house.  
  
"I've found her again, and now I'm going to lose her again" Steve said as his eyes started to swell with tears.  
  
   
  
Steve went to pick Meg up and took her out to dinner as he planned with her before. He was extremely quiet throughout dinner which was quite odd. Meg wondered if there was something on his mind.  
  
"Why so quiet Steve?" Meg asked.  
  
"I've had a lot on my mind" Steve replied.  
  
"Care to share?"  
  
"Meg, I'm afraid to tell you, because if I do, I'll risk losing you, just when I've found you"  
  
"What is it?" Meg wondered why he was so serious.  
  
"Something's happened Meg" he said as he reached for her hand.  
  
"Something bad?" Meg asked concerned.  
  
"I don't know what to make of it"  
  
"Of what?"  
  
Steve couldn't bear to hurt her. It was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. He just gazed in her eyes and couldn't do it. His mouth wouldn't open. How was he suppose to tell her?  
  
"Are we having a party?" Toni asked cheerfully as she sat down next to Steve.  
  
"We're in the middle of something" Steve said sternly.  
  
"Why don't you go crack open some champagne OVER THERE?" Meg said.  
  
"No more champagne for me. Just juice thank you" Toni replied.  
  
"There's a change" Meg said.  
  
"Well you know, me and my condition and all" Toni cheerfully said.  
  
"Ah, Meg, let's go somewhere. Check please!" Steve yelled out.  
  
"You didn't tell her" Toni asked Steve.  
  
"Tell me what?" Meg asked.  
  
"CHECK!" Steve yelled out.  
  
"Steve is going to be a daddy!" Toni smiled as she patted her stomach.  
  
Meg was floored. She felt the world around her shatter and everything began to grow dark. No! This couldn't be happening. It couldn't be true! It was just a trick to get Steve back! It had to be! She felt her lungs collapse. She couldn't breathe.  
  
She wanted Steve to tell her it wasn't true, so her lungs would inhale air again, but the look on his face was enough. He couldn't lift his head up to look at her. His face was full of guilt and regret. It was true. Toni was carrying his child. Meg felt trapped. She bolted out of the restaurant never looking back.  
  
She ran out the door and past the parking lot, down the street where she found herself lost. She stopped gasping for air. She looked up at the night sky, it was full of stars.  
  
She remembered when she was a child, how her mother used to tell her and her brother about the stars. She also remembered her mother dying when she was young. She remembered what it was like to grow up without a mother, without a mother's love.  
  
She realized she couldn't do the same thing to Steve's unborn child. She didn't want to be the reason why it's mother and father weren't together. She knew what it was like to miss the love of a parent, and she didn't want his child to feel the same.  
  
That night Meg swore to herself that she would leave Steve's life forever, not for that wretched being Toni, or for Steve, but for the unborn child that deserves the love of both parents. With that she hailed a cab ad went home, alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been months since Steve last saw Meg. She didn't come back for her things, she changed her number, and seemed to have disappeared completely from his life. She was only a memory now, a memory that burned his soul to the core.  
  
Toni's belly grew, and she became quite big. But she still remained happy and managed to run her restaurant.  
  
Steve didn't seem to focus anymore at work. He left the BMW in the garage, there was no point in driving it. Things didn't seem to matter to him anymore.  
  
He bought a nightclub, called the Haven. There he spent his sleepless nights, sleepless nights where he though of Meg. He put her name on the list, but she never showed up. His hair started to grow long, and stubble appeared on his once smooth face.  
  
   
  
He didn't seem o care about his looks anymore. He had always been able to get woman with his looks, but now he just didn't care. Without his precious Meg, the world was dark and meaningless.  
  
He had agreed to stay with Toni and raise the child, though he said marriage was out of the question. He would never marry. The happiness and welfare of his child was more important than his own.  
  
And so every night he went to the Haven and watched the people dancing in the sea of music below him. Holding his drink in one hand as he leaned over the railing he scanned for a red head. Hoping that Meg would be there. But much like everything night, he never found her. In a sea of stranger's faces, he searches and searches for her face. And still does now.  
  
The blue sky seemed to meld into the ocean becoming one being. The ocean was a deep blue, like his eyes. An electrifying blue that could make her melt in her arms. She shook he head and looked away.  
  
She shouldn't think of him. To think of him would make her weak, and make her want to go running back to him. The moment she'd look into those eyes she knew she was his. And there was nothing she could do to resist him. She pushed her long red hair behind her ear and continued walking along the sandy beach.  
  
Steve was asleep on a table at his nightclub. He was having a dream. He was on a ship, an old ship and he was dressed strangely again. He was standing there and he saw her. It was Meg, but she was dressed strangely too.  
  
She was leaning over the railing of the ship, gazing out at the sea. There was a bird next to her, a brown bird that looked at her. Her red hair danced gently in the sea breeze. She turned her head and smiled at him.  
  
She was so beautiful. Steve wanted to reach out and pull her into his arms.. He merely nodded and smiled back.  
  
"Steve! Steve get up!" Toni shook the table  
  
Steve abruptly awoke. He held his head and looked up at a very pregnant Toni. His reality set it fast and hard. Meg wasn't there, hasn't been in months and Toni, Toni was standing over him, pregnant with his child.  
  
"Steve! Get up! We're going to be late" Toni sternly said  
  
"For what?"  
  
"We have a doctors appointment"  
  
"We do?"  
  
"Yes WE do! I did not get pregnant by myself!"  
  
"I'll drive"  
  
"No you won't! What's wrong with you? Why are you being like this?"  
  
"We're going t be late" he said as he got up and headed toward the door  
  
"Damn it Steve! This is our baby here! I thought you'd be happy! Look at yourself! You've let yourself go!" Toni yelled out in anger.  
  
"You sure you want to drive in your condition?" Steve says as he walks out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meg walked down the block past the neatly lined trees embedded in the cement. She walks toward her house, until something caught her eye. She bent down and picked it up.  
  
It was a gold pocket watch. It was small and very delicate and had an ancient map engraved on it. She touched it and feel the engravings under her fingers.  
  
"You've found it"  
  
Meg looked up and saw an old man with a cane. He was dressed in a suit and smiled.  
  
"Oh, this is yours?"  
  
"Yes, child, in my old age I seem to lose things"  
  
"It's very lovely" she hands it to him  
  
"But not as lovely as you" he places his hand over hers  
  
A wave of images flood her mind. It was her on an island somewhere, in a garden, with a brown bird? The old man was there smiling at her. She felt a warm feeling. A trusting feeling from the old man. She pulled her hand.  
  
"Have I offended you?" the old man asked  
  
"No, it's nothing really."  
  
"Well I must go unpack" the old man started walking toward his house  
  
"If you need any help, I'm the second house from the corner"  
  
"You're so kind child"  
  
"Welcome to the neighborhood"  
  
The old man walked up the stairs into his house and waved good bye to Meg.. She smiled and waved back. She then started to walk to her house, as the old man watched from his window.  
  
"Child, you're still the same, I hope you found him"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the hospital, the doctor had Toni on the examining board. The doctor drew some of her amino. Afterwards she laid down while the put a jelly like substance on her stomach. Steve was sitting down staring out into space.. The doctor put the machine on her stomach and slowly an image appeared on the screen.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful!" Toni exclaimed  
  
"You're both lucky, you have a healthy baby," the doctor said  
  
"Steve! Steve! Get over here and look at our baby!" Toni demanded  
  
Steve got up and walked over to where the two were. He looked at the screen. It was tiny yet delicate. It was beautiful, it was his child. He was taken back by the beauty in the image, and didn't notice that Toni had managed to get a hold of his hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meg returned home and grabbed the pile of mail that was on the ground. She furiously flipped through the envelopes searching for it. She had written to Steve months ago, and hadn't received a reply yet. She had written to him that she was alright, and that she didn't hate him and that they could remain friends.  
  
But as the months went by she wrote more, out of her own insanity she wrote that she still would like to see him, and in a moment of weakness gave him her new number, but she still received no response. She reached the bottom of the pile. Nothing. She dropped the pile of letters and went upstairs to her room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Steve and Toni returned to the house. He let Toni move in with him, for the sake of the baby. He went inside and to his room and locked the door. She had a tendency of walking in unannounced. He peeled off his clothes and went to take a shower.  
  
Toni returned to her room. She opened a drawer and inside was a small metal box. She took the key from under her pillow and opened the box. Inside were all the letters that Meg had written to Steve. All unopened and unread. She smiled a bit and closed the lid. She locked the box and put the key away.  
  
"Your daddy loves you very much" Toni said as she touched her stomach.  
  
Steve was in the shower. His hair had grown longer, and he realized he didn't have enough shampoo. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist and walked out into his room. But then he stopped. He looked on the floor and saw it.  
  
He saw the green velvet dress he bought for Meg. He picked it up and touched it. He brought it to his cheek and wished it was Meg. He realized that all he had of her and ever will would be this green dress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meg wiped her eyes and looked down at her tear stained pillow. She'd done it again. But then the doorbell rang and Meg got up. She went downstairs and quickly wiped away the remaining tears. She looked out the window and saw that it was the old man again. She smiled and opened the door.  
  
"Hello" Meg said.  
  
"Hello child, may I come in?"  
  
"Of course" she said stepping aside, "Do you need help with that?" Meg said as she tried to help him with the box he was carrying.  
  
"Oh this? This is for you"  
  
"For me? I'm suppose to bring the house warming present"  
  
"Well I was unpacking and I thought of you"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I think you'll like it"  
  
Meg opened the box and inside was an old letter writing set. Inside was an inkpot, a quill, paper, a dark red wick stick, and a silver stamp that had a heart and the letter M on it.  
  
"I never told you my name"  
  
"I didn't need to know it"  
  
"But I don't know what to do with this"  
  
"Ah but you do"  
  
"I have no one to write to"  
  
"But you have"  
  
"But I haven't gotten a response"  
  
"Maybe they don't know what to write"  
  
"Maybe they don't care to write"  
  
"They do, child. Write what's in your heart"  
  
"What if I don't know what's in my heart?"  
  
"Then you write a letter to find out"  
  
Steve was in the bathroom. He had finished his shower and he wiped the steam from the mirror. He looked at himself. It wasn't him anymore, he didn't know who he was anymore. He punched the mirror, smashing it. He walked out as the broken pieces fell to the floor.  
  
Inside Meg's kitchen, she and the old man were having tea. She was trying out the letter set. She had never used a quill before but found it easy to use. She finished the letter and found it odd that she knew how to fold it into an envelope. She lit the dark red wick and let the wax drip down and then stamped it. She let it dry and then she turned it over and wrote his name down.  
  
"What are you doing child?"  
  
"Writing the address. How else will it get there?"  
  
"No, no, this letter was meant to be delivered in person"  
  
"NO! I can't!"  
  
"Very well child, I will deliver it for you" he said taking the letter.  
  
"But I haven't told you where to send it"  
  
"You should get that" the old man said  
  
There was a knock on the door and Meg looked at the door and then back at the old man, who had just disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Steve got dressed and whisked past Toni. He went into the garage and drove the BMW out and toward the beach. Just then the old man appeared on the doorstep. He rang the doorbell and a pregnant Toni answered the door.  
  
"Is Steve at home?" the old man asked  
  
"You just missed him. Can I be of any help?"  
  
"I need to give him this letter"  
  
"I'll give it to him"  
  
"This needs to be hand delivered"  
  
"He'll get it"  
  
"You seem honest"  
  
"What else can I be besides pregnant?"  
  
They both laughed and he gave her the letter. He walked away and she closed the door. She looked at the letter, the seal was red, and had a M on it. She walked into her room and opened the drawer and the box inside.  
  
"In you go with the others" Toni said as she dropped it in  
  
Steve found himself walking along the beach, staring at the sun set on the horizon. The shades of orange and red reminded him of Meg. He missed her, and he wanted her back. But he couldn't find her.  
  
She was only a memory now, a memory that pierced him through his soul. He looked at the sunset again and he saw flames on the water. He blinked his eyes and saw flames on the water. He looked and saw Meg in the flames.  
  
"No! Meg!" Steve ran to the edge of the beach and was about to jump in but someone grabbed his arm.  
  
"Stop!" a dark haired man said.  
  
"Let go! I have to get to her!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Meg!"  
  
"She's too far out, you may not reach her"  
  
"I have to!"  
  
"You may die and lose your soul"  
  
"It's all nothing without her!"  
  
"Oh but your soul is worth so much"  
  
Steve pulled himself away from the dark haired man. A cool breeze went by both of them. The sun had finally set and it was darkness all around. Steve looked out at the horizon, it was calm and peaceful as before. His mind was playing tricks on him.  
  
He looked to where the man was and he disappeared. But the odd thing was that there were hoof marks in the sand. Steve wondered why or how there could be hoof marks made in the sand. He thought nothing of it and walked back to his car.  
  
The rainbow band around his compass glowed as he got into the car. He started the engine and drove toward the club. His brakes screeched suddenly as a little boy ran by.  
  
Steve caught his breath and continued driving, not noticing the letter with the red stamp mark with the letter M on it, that had fallen onto the floor of the passenger's side.  
  
He gets out of the car and walks out. He walks over to the bouncers and looks over the list. Meg's name still there, and he walks into his club.  
  
At Steve's house, Toni is there when the phone rings. She picks it up. It's the doctor.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, you're the parents of a healthy baby"  
  
"Oh that's good"  
  
"Though we've found a discrepancy. The blood types, they don't match up"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The baby's blood type is O, and your blood type is O, but Steve's blood type is A. And the only way for the baby to be O, then both parents have to be O. But it's probably just a mistake"  
  
Toni dropped the phone as she fell onto the floor. This wasn't happening. Steve was the father of her baby. It had to be true. It was his, it had to be his. No one else would love this baby as much. She then realized what happened months ago, the reason Steve broke up with her.  
  
She was cheating on him with a waiter named Dean at the restaurant. Steve found out about her affair and broke it off. Could it be? He was the father? No! It had to be Steve, he would provide and love the baby unconditionally.  
  
Dean, he was a loner and bounced around from job to job. She found it hard to get close to him. It was only a fling, it meant nothing. Steve meant everything to her, and she wouldn't lose him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meg was lying on her sofa at home, doing a crossword puzzle. Then there was a knock on the door. She went and opened it and there was no one there.. She looked down and saw a plain envelope.  
  
She picked it up and inside was a party invite to the Haven. Ladies admitted free before midnight. Meg thought why not? She needed a night on the town. She closed the door and went upstairs to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the Haven, Steve was in his usual position, leaning over the railing with a drink in one hand that was getting warm. He looked down at the sea of people. They all seemed happy. He spotted a brunette that was in the middle of something.  
  
"Hey! Nice tan baby! You get that from the beach?" the drunken man said.  
  
"I'm not a lifeguard for the last time!" Billie said.  
  
"How about a dance? Come on you life guards can dance can't you?" grabs her arm.  
  
"I'm in the Coast Guard!" shoves him away.  
  
"It's not like this on Baywatch" he says.  
  
"This ain't Baywatch!" she punches him and he passes out.  
  
Steve laughs a little, seems to be amused by her. Billie walks off into the crowd, while Steve takes a sip of his drink.  
  
Outside, Meg has arrived, and stands on the long line. The bouncer notices her, she looks familiar. He then remembers Steve showing him a picture of her from before. It was her. He walked up to her.  
  
"There's no need for you to wait on this line" he said.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because you're a lady" he extends his hand and points to the door.  
  
"Alright" Meg walks into the club..  
  
Steve looking down into the sea of people sees a redhead. He drops his drink, the glass falls onto the floor and he quickly walks down the metal stairs. He walks toward her. She's heading into the dance crowd. He chases after her. He touches her shoulder and she turns around.  
  
"I'm sorry" Steve says.  
  
"I'm not" she grabs a hold of his arm.  
  
Steve pushes her away and walks away.  
  
Meg walks past the dancing people and toward the bar, where she finds Billie sitting there. She sits down and the bartender comes up to her.  
  
"I'll have a white wine" Meg says.  
  
"You don't want that" Billie says.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"It tastes like crap. Try a daiquiri instead" holds up her drink.  
  
"Ok I'll have what she's having" Meg said.  
  
The bartender comes back with her drink and Meg sips it.  
  
"You're right. It's pretty good" Meg says.  
  
"Yup, name's Billie"  
  
"Meg"  
  
They shake hands.  
  
Steve realizes he has no drink in his empty hand and heads over to the bar. He doesn't notice the brunette and redhead dancing not to far away. He orders a Manhattan and sits down and sips his drink. The two girls become tired and thirsty and head back to the bar. They see Steve there, but Meg doesn't recognize him with the long hair.  
  
"You're sitting in my seat" Billie said.  
  
"Is it your seat?" Steve said unmoved.  
  
"Yes it is, could you move?"  
  
"It's not your seat, unless you own it"  
  
"Let's go Billie, he's a loser anyway" Meg said as the two started to walk off.  
  
That voice! Could it be? That voice! It is! He turned to look, it was a redhead and a brunette walking away. The hair, the walk, and the temper! It had to be her! He jumped up and ran after her. He grabbed onto her shoulder and flung her around.  
  
"Meg!" Steve said as he pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Steve?" Meg managed to say before he pressed his lips upon hers.  
  
She didn't resist him at first. She felt his arms wrap around her. His lips and stubble pressed into her. And the taste of vodka on his lips made her push him away.  
  
"No Steve!" Meg said as she wiped the taste from her mouth.  
  
"Meg! Please!"  
  
"No! It's over!"  
  
"Please! Meg!"  
  
"NO!" Meg ran into the crowd. Steve tried to chase after her, but she was soon lost in the sea of people.  
  
"MEG! MEG!" Steve yelled as he pushed past the people.  
  
But it was too late, she was already gone. And he had lost her, again.  
  
Steve ran out of the club and into the streets looking for her. He ran down the street and lost her. He looked around and found himself alone with the street lights. He'd lost her again.  
  
But then he spotted something. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was a small gold pocket watch.  
  
"You've found it" a voice said  
  
Steve looked up and saw an old man with a cane.  
  
"Nice watch" Steve says as he hands it to him  
  
"Thank you. My wife gave it to me" he opens his hand  
  
Steve places it in his hand and a flash of memories go through his mind.  
  
"Everything has a reason Sinbad" DimDim said  
  
"I'll fetch Master DimDim" Sinbad's voice  
  
Steve drops he watch into his hand  
  
"Have we met before?" Steve asks  
  
"Perhaps, I can't remember at my old age"  
  
"Doesn't matter" Steve shakes it off  
  
"Thank you again, for finding my watch. My wife would kill me if I'd lost it"  
  
"How long have you been married?"  
  
"Seems like an eternity. I'm not sure. Though if she were here she'd yell it through my ears"  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"No need. I was just grateful that I told her I loved her or else I would have regretted it the rest of my life"  
  
"You were lucky then"  
  
"I'd lost her, and I hope to find her again someday"  
  
"Hope you find her then"  
  
"I hope you find her as well"  
  
Steve looked at him surprised.  
  
Then there was a loud crash and Steve looked away and when he looked back, the old man was gone. He ran toward the sound. Sounded like 2 people fighting. When he got there he saw Billie fighting with the drunk guy again.  
  
"Cmon, I think I need a little mouth to mouth"  
  
"You need your head examined" Billie replied  
  
"I love Baywatch" he comes toward her  
  
she grabs the 2 lids from nearby garbage cans and uses them like cymbals, crashing them on his head. He falls back and bumps into Steve. He turns around and looks at him.  
  
"Are you the new lifeguard?" he says before he passes out  
  
"You sure are popular" Steve says  
  
"Lucky me" she says as she walks past him  
  
"You know it's not safe to walk around here alone"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"But the looks of things you can handle yourself pretty well"  
  
"I'm no ordinary girl"  
  
"Not by a long shot"  
  
"Name's Billie"  
  
"Steve" shakes hands  
  
They both experience the flood of images again.  
  
"That was close" Bryn  
  
"This is closer" Sinbad  
  
"We've met before, haven't we?" Billie asks  
  
"Yes, you saved me from a storm a while back, I never got to thank you"  
  
"NO need to"  
  
"No really, thank you"  
  
"You're welcome. Though you've changed a lot since the last time I saw you"  
  
"A lot's happened"  
  
"I see. You were chasing after my new friend"  
  
"Meg? Do you know where she is?"  
  
"No, I just met her tonight"  
  
"I've really messed things up with her."  
  
"What you do?"  
  
"It's a long story. You sure you have time?"  
  
"Walk me home"  
  
"Alright"  
  
Steve and Billie walk to Billie's apartment while he explains the situation to Billie.  
  
"Isn't there anything you can do?" Steve asked  
  
"I don't know her that well...I'll try to help you, but I don't even know where she lives"  
  
"Please?" he gave her those blue eye stare  
  
Billie could feel herself lost in his gaze. Why was she feeling like this?  
  
"Oh alright! I'll help you!"  
  
"Thank you Billie!" he hugs her  
  
"Alright, alright, I have to get up early tomorrow morning, I'll call you tomorrow when I think of something"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Billie went into her apartment complex and Steve jumped up and smiled. He had hope, he had the hope that he could get Meg back. He felt alive again.  
  
Billie walked down the produce isle of the grocery store. She pushed her cart down and picked up a bag of carrots and threw them in.  
  
Geez what was I thinking, agreeing to help Steve with his love life for? Why do I always get myself into these things? Why can't I just say no to this guy? Must be his eyes. Definitely the eyes. I think he knows that too. That's why he uses them on me. Evil! Ok, stop thinking about this.  
  
Billie pushed her cart down to the fruit section. She opened a bag and began picking out peaches. From the corner of her eye she sees something. She lifts her head up and sees a redhead picking out green apples.  
  
"Meg?" Billie asked as she moved closer to her  
  
Meg looked up from what she was doing.  
  
"Meg, it's me! Billie, you remember?"  
  
"Billie! I haven't seen you in a while, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Same as you, I guess"  
  
Billie looked down and noticed that Meg was carrying a small basket.  
  
"Shopping for one today?" Billie asked  
  
"Oh no, my brother took the car so I'm stuck carrying this home. I don't feel like carrying the whole isle though"  
  
"Well that's no problem, I've got my jeep outside, I'd be happy to give you a ride if you want"  
  
"I don't want to trouble you"  
  
"No trouble, besides gives us time to talk"  
  
"Alright"  
  
The two girls finished shopping and Billie and Meg decided to go to a cafe after, where they could talk. They both order a cappuccino.  
  
"So how you been?" Billie  
  
"OK I guess" Meg said as she began stirring the stick around in her cappuccino.  
  
"You kinda ran off last time I saw you"  
  
"Oh yeah that"  
  
"That guy who kissed you was kinda cute"  
  
"Yeah but you have no idea the trouble he's worth"  
  
"A guy that cute?"  
  
"Trust me on this one"  
  
"Alright if you say so"  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of the city, in a park somewhere Steve is with Toni.  
  
"Steve I would love to have a hot dog right now" Toni says  
  
"A hot dog? We just ate 20 min ago"  
  
"It's not for me!"  
  
"Alright" Steve leaves to get a hot dog  
  
"Steve! Changed my mind, I want some ice cream!"  
  
"Geez, pregnant woman!" Steve says as he heads over to the ice cream truck  
  
"Lovely afternoon" ice cream guy  
  
"Yeah it is"  
  
"Lovely wife you have"  
  
"She's not my wife"  
  
"She's carrying your child is she not?"  
  
"She is"  
  
"Your souls are intertwined"  
  
Steve looks at him weird  
  
"Why is everyone talk about souls these days?"  
  
"Because the soul is worth so much, especially yours"  
  
Steve backs away and walks away from the truck and heads back to Toni.  
  
Billie gives Meg a ride home.  
  
"Thanks for the ride" Meg says  
  
"No problem, give me a call"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"We can go clubbing or something"  
  
"Just not at the Haven alright"  
  
"Alright, though you have to tell me the story behind this"  
  
"Abridged version?"  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
"I'll call you then!"  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Thanks again!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Billie drives off and Meg carries her things into her house.  
  
   
  
"Six ball side pocket" Meg said as she took her shot, and hit the cue ball.  
  
The ball went into the side pocket just as she said.  
  
"Not bad" Billie said  
  
"Thanks" Meg replied  
  
The two girls decided to play some pool to relax a little.  
  
"So tell me more about Steve" Billie asked  
  
"You're just trying to make me miss"  
  
"I didn't know you had such a soft spot for him"  
  
"I don't, 4 in the corner" Meg  
  
"Well he's not affecting your shooting"  
  
Two guys, both holding cue sticks walk up to the girls.  
  
"Oh geez, you wanna handle this?" Billie  
  
"You're what? In the Coast Guard? I think you can handle this" Meg smirked  
  
"Alright" Billie smiled back  
  
"Hey baby, what's your sign?" the guy asked  
  
"Stop, do not pass go and do not collect $200" Billie said  
  
"Ouch! Rejection!" said the other guy  
  
"We're in the middle of something, so could you just leave us for a few minutes?" Billie  
  
"Sure" the two guys left  
  
"Why is it that we always get the weird ones?" Meg  
  
"Beats me. But you're still in love with one"  
  
"Don't even start that"  
  
"But you do still love him don't you?"  
  
"It's something I can't control. He's like under my skin, in my system, and I'm helpless under it"  
  
"You've got it so bad"  
  
"Do NOT!"  
  
"You do, you're so in love with him, you don't know what to do anymore"  
  
Then someone's cell phone goes off.  
  
"I'll get it" Bille goes into her bag and pulls out a cell phone  
  
"Hello?" Billie says, "What? No way! Since when? NO! NO! NO! You know I hate it when you do that to me! Fine, fine, fine." click  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
"The wicked witch of the west. I got suckered into going into some stuffy party for my dad."  
  
"Lucky you"  
  
"Say Meg, why don't you come with me. It'll be fun"  
  
"You just said-"  
  
"I was kidding. Cmon you gotta save me from this!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"There'll be a lot of young, available, rich, and handsome guys there."  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Come on! This is a great way to finally get over Steve! Meet some new people! Cmon! We'll have fun!"  
  
"I don't have anything to wear"  
  
"Trust me, we'll find something. Time for some serious shopping!" Billie  
  
"Let's go!" Meg said as they walked pass the guys  
  
"Hey! What about us?" they asked  
  
Meanwhile, Steve is in his car, asleep on his steering wheel when his car phone goes off. He reaches for it, without moving his head from his comfy space.  
  
"Speak now" Steve said  
  
"Steve? Where have you been? You just left! What's wrong with you! You left us to close a multi million dollar deal by ourselves!"  
  
"What can I say? It was a great learning experience for you" Steve  
  
"Steve! You little! I know what you were up to! Make us work as a team, so we'd finally get along...you're genius!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever"  
  
"So Steve, there's this party tomorrow night, you have to be there. All of corporate America and the rest of the Northern Hemisphere will be there. You have to be there!"  
  
"No way! I'm not going to one of those again"  
  
"You have to! We need you! Gives you an excuse to leave the house, meet some girls"  
  
"No way!"  
  
Then there was a banging on the window. It was Toni.  
  
"Steve! Open up!"  
  
"I'll be there!" Steve said as he hung up  
  
The next evening, at a hotel in the middle of the busy city, limos and town cars pulled up to the doorway and elegantly dressed men and women entered the hotel.  
  
Steve, sobered up, drove there in his BMW and came out.  
  
* Another one of these. I hope I can make it through the evening.*  
  
"I can't get into this thing!" Meg yelled out  
  
"The zipper's stuck!" Billie said as she tried to zip her up  
  
"Forget it! I'm not going!"  
  
"Don't leave me hanging like this!"  
  
"Nothing fits!" Meg said  
  
"Try this one then" Billie handed her another dress  
  
"Where do you get these from?" Meg asked as she looked into her closer full of dresses  
  
"They're hand me downs. Don't ask" Billie said  
  
Meg slipped into the pale sky blue dress. It was long and slinky with a slit on the side and the straps were rhinestones.  
  
"You fill it out nicely" Billie  
  
"You didn't do so bad yourself" Meg said of Billie in her violet dress. It was long and looked beautiful on her. No sleeves, just thin straps and a slit in the back.  
  
At the party, Steve was there, trying to avoid all his co workers.  
  
However a dark haired woman dressed in a killer red dress spotted him. Her dark hair flowed over he bare shoulders. The ruby red strapless dress made her stand out from everyone, that and the stunning ruby necklace she was wearing.  
  
She walked over to Steve who didn't wear a penguin suit like everyone else. He wore black pants, and a navy blue blazer, with a white shirt under.  She walked over to him taking a glass of champagne from the server.  
  
"Charming party, isn't it?" she purred  
  
"If you like torturing yourself" Steve replied  
  
"Only if you want me to"  
  
"No thanks" he said as he tried to back away  
  
"We haven't been introduced. I'm Rachel"  
  
"Rachel huh?"  
  
"Yes, what's your name?"  
  
Steve didn't reply. He just gazed out into space.  
  
"Hello? Did you hear me?" Rachel said as she started to get mad  
  
Steve didn't answer still. His eyes were locked on the angel that walked into the room. She was here. But how? Doesn't matter. Across the room, was Meg, his celtic dream. He felt himself float across the room to touch her. But his legs betrayed him and would not move.  
  
Meg and Billie walked in and looked around.  
  
"Remember, this corporate types are funny. Just humor them a bit. They tend to be full of themselves" Billie said  
  
Meg didn't answer.  
  
"Meg? You in there?" Billie asked concerned  
  
Meg's eyes locked with his sea blue ones. It was him, here, but why? Had Billie betrayed her? She couldn't move. She wanted to go over to him and be in his arms, feel his breath on her skin. But she knew it would never happen. She couldn't move, rather her body wouldn't let her, her heart wouldn't let her.  
  
But then, Steve started walking closer to her. She would be lost and weak in his arms, she had to do something.  
  
Billie saw Steve coming towards Meg. She pushed Meg to walk to Steve. He was getting closer. Meg could feel her heart racing.  
  
Just as Steve was about to take hold of Meg's hand, she bolted. She ran into the crowd of people.  
  
"Damn! Not again!" Steve said in frustration  
  
"Don't stand there! Go after her!" Billie yelled at him  
  
She was lost in the swarm of people, but this time Steve would not lose her. Determined he searched out for his beloved, his Celtic dream.  
  
"So, he a friend of yours" Rachel asked  
  
"He's out of your league" Billie replied  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Really"  
  
Meg hurried past all the people in the crowded area, hoping to lose Steve. What was she thinking? How could she have agreed to come here in the first place?  
  
She stopped and turned around, he was gone. No sight of him. She let a sigh of relief. She noticed she was standing on the dance floor with a few people slow dancing. Well no sign of Steve, so she was safe for now. She walked past a few people, though she kept turn back to see if he was following her.  
  
But then it happened. She ran right into his arms, his warm, inviting arms, that wrapped around her body and pulled her closer, tighter to his.  
  
She couldn't resist. She wanted this, she wanted to be surrounded by his love. A warm, pure, untainted love that wanted no more than to love her.  
  
He looked into her velvety eyes full of hurt and pain, and love and tenderness.  
  
"Just one dance, please" he pleaded  
  
"No Steve"  
  
"Just one, there's no harm in that. Just one" he looked at her with his deep sea blue eyes.  
  
She couldn't resist. She was weak in his arms now. He could wanted anything from her, and she would have given it to him without a question. but luckily he only wanted one dance.  
  
His arms coiled around her waist and caressed her back. He pulled her closer, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. Neither wanted to let go.  
  
Then the song played.  
  
Spend all your time waiting  
  
for that second chance  
  
for a break that would make it okay  
  
there's always one reason  
  
to feel not good enough  
  
and it's hard at the end of the day  
  
I need some distraction  
  
oh beautiful release  
  
memory seeps from my veins  
  
let me be empty  
  
and weightless and maybe  
  
I'll find some peace tonight.  
  
He could feel her bare skin, how soft and warm it was. He felt her heartbeat racing because their bodies were so close together. He brushed his nose into her red curls. They smelled like Meg, with a scent of lavender. That distinct smell that was just hers.  
  
In the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there.  
  
She felt his warm breath on her skin. Her heart began to race, he made her nervous as if she didn't know how to act anymore. Because she didn't. She knew she didn't want this moment to end, but they both knew if they let go they would never be able to hold each other again. Once the song ended they'd have to face reality. Steve with Toni and the baby, and Meg being alone with no one to love her or love back.  
  
So tired of the straight line  
  
and everywhere you turn  
  
there's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
  
you keep on building the lie  
  
that you make up for all that you lack  
  
it don't make no difference  
  
escaping one last time  
  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees.  
  
Steve held onto her as if he knew he was going to lose her, as if he knew that he had already lost her. He wanted things to work out, be he knew they never would. The baby was coming, he was the father, and Meg would be gone. But she's still here, and I have her now, even if it is for one song.  
  
Meg could feel herself lost in his essence already. She would lose herself if she looked into those sea blue eyes again. She couldn't, she wouldn't do this to herself. She wouldn't love a man that couldn't love her back. It hurt her, and it would hurt even more if she stayed.  
  
She could feel how much it hurt to lose him, as if she already did. But she had him now, the few precious moments she would ever have. Neither one of them said anything during the whole song, because they didn't want to break the moment.  
  
In the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
you're in the arms of the angel  
  
may you find some comfort here.  
  
But then it happened. The song ended. meg picked her head up from his shoulder as it brushed against his cheek.  
  
Steve held her face in his hand. Their eyes locked and all time stopped.  
  
Her skin is so soft  
  
His hand is so warm  
  
They lips came closer. They both wanted it, ached for it.  
  
"I can't!" Meg  
  
Steve looked at her and with his sea blue eyes asked WHY?  
  
"If I let this happen, I know I won't be able to walk away from this" Meg forced out  
  
"Then don't"  
  
"I have to, for both our sakes"  
  
"I love you Meg" Steve said as he moved in to kiss her  
  
Those words ripped through her soul. Should feel the tears forming in her eyes. She had to leave.  
  
"Good bye Steve" she pulled away and disappeared again into the crowd of people.  
  
Steve tried to run after her, but was stopped by Rachel.  "I don't believe you introduced yourself to me" Rachel smiled  
  
"I need to go" Steve pushed past her and goes after Meg.  
  
Rachel turns around and watches Steve run after the redhead. She takes another glass of champagne from a server.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine" she sips  
  
"Back off sis" Billie said  
  
"Go back to the beach" Rachel hissed  
  
"Don't even bother"  
  
"Don't underestimate me"  
  
"He's way out of your league"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Cause he's in love with her"  
  
"For now"  
  
"Let me just say it now. I told you so. He's in love with her"  
  
"Well he didn't go for you either. He has some taste"  
  
"Did you even get his name? Did he get your name? Did he care? Hmmm...NO! go back to your corporate cubical!" Billie walks off.  
  
Meg and Dermott were in their house doing some remodeling.  
  
"Ouch!" Dermott cried out as he held his head  
  
"What happened?" Meg asked concerned  
  
"Something hit me, something big" Dermott moved his hand from his head to reveal it was covered in blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Steve's house, Steve was laying unconscious on his bed. Toni started screaming. Steve jumped and to see what was the problem.  
  
"Steve! STEVE! DAMN IT! WHERE ARE YOU?" Toni yelled  
  
"Here!" Steve  
  
"It's coming!"  
  
"What? NO!"  
  
"NO? It's coming! NOW!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! Get in the car!"  
  
At the hospital emergency room, Meg helped Dermott in. The doctors took him  
  
away and she was left standing there alone.  
  
Steve was driving like a maniac on the highway. Toni was screaming like a banshee and things couldn't be any worse. But it did. Her water broke, all over his upholstery.  
  
"Can't you hold it in a little?" Steve  
  
"NO! THIS KID WANTS OUT NOW!"  
  
"Just like his mom"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meg finally went in to see Dermott who had his head patched up.  
  
"Feeling ok?" Meg asked  
  
"Sure, though I did see a candy machine down the hall"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"With nuts!"  
  
Meg smiled back as she walked down the hall to get her brother a candy bar.  
  
Toni was rushed in, placed into a wheel chair and carted off, while Steve was right behind her. She was still screaming like no tomorrow. They wheeled her into the delivery room, but Steve couldn't follow.  
  
"You can't go in there. You have to get into scrubs first" the doctor said  
  
"Alright. Where do I go for that?"  
  
"Well first move your car from the fire lane"  
  
"Oh yeah, I should do that"  
  
"Wait, this was stuck on her shoe."  
  
The doctor hands Steve the letter, the letter that had been sitting in his car for months, the faded letter, that Meg wrote to him, pouring her heart out to him.  
  
"Thanks" Steve took it.  
  
Steve didn't think much of it, he started to open it as he walked out to his car. He opened it but didn't read it. He started the car and moved it into the parking lot.  
  
"Nurse! I need some help in delivery!" Toni's doctor yelled as he slammed the metal chart down  
  
Meg was walking by holding a candy bar in her hands. She walked by, but then the chart flew open and the pages turned. She stopped and walked over it. No one noticed, so she picked it up and started reading it.  
  
"Blood tests prove inconclusive. Baby's blood type does not match that of parents. Baby O, Toni O, Steve A. Only conclusion, Steve is not the biological father."  
  
Those words were like a symphony in her ears. Steve wasn't the father! There was hope. Her heart was full of hope. Steve! Oh Steve! At last we can be together again!  
  
"Nurse! She's going into labor, 1 minute apart contractions!" Toni's doctor yelled  
  
"Coming!" Nurse ran there  
  
"Breathe Toni!" the doctor said  
  
She's here. That means, he's here! I can tell him! I can tell him and we can be together! Steve! Steve where are you?! Meg held the metal chart close to her and ran down the hallway searching for him.  
  
Outside in the parking lot, Steve finally read the letter.  
  
"She loves me! She still loves me!" Steve yelled out overjoyed.  
  
There was hope, there was still a chance, that he and Meg could be happy. I've got to find her, tell her, talk to her.  
  
Meg ran out the ER and saw Steve standing there with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"STEVE! STEVE!" Meg yelled as he ran toward him  
  
"MEG! MEG!" he ran towards her  
  
It was finally going to happen, they were finally going to be together, at last! They would be in each other's arms.  
  
There was a terrible sound, tires screeching, a crash, the sound of a body fell to the floor. The letter had been dropped, and floated to the ground. The metal chart skidded on the tar street. The ambulance came to a stop, the driver a dark haired man, came out.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!" the dark haired man said  
  
But it was too late...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The thump of a body fell to the ground. Fate had not been kind to them. Steve cradled Meg's body in his arms. She was limp and lifeless.  
  
"Meg, Meg please, wake up" Steve pleaded  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't see her" the dark haired man said  
  
"Please Meg, just open your eyes!" Steve started to cry  
  
"Your soul can be with hers" the dark haired man said  
  
Those words rang through his ears, as he looked up at him. "You're the guy at the beach!"  
  
"Your soul is still worth something"  
  
Steve held her closer to him, as if he were protecting her.  
  
A cane kicked the metal chart into Steve's side. Steve looked over to it. He didn't think anything of it, but picked it up. When he looked back the dark haired man was gone.  
  
"Open it" a voice whispered  
  
Steve opened the chart and read it. His hand was shaking when he realized what it said. It said that he wasn't the father. He wasn't the father.  
  
"Meg! Please! Wake up! I'm not the father! You knew that didn't you? That's what you were trying to tell me" Steve said  
  
But it didn't matter, she wasn't here to share his joy. She wasn't here at all. She wasn't here to hold him in her arms, to be awake when he would tell her he loved her, to be awake when he would ask her to marry him.  
  
She just wasn't there. And he cried. He held her lifeless body in his arms, hoping to keep whatever was left of her. But it was too late.  
  
Meg's soul floated out of her body. She looked down and saw herself in  
  
Steve's arms.  
  
What happened? Why am I see this? Why am I here? What's going on? She saw Steve crying, and she saw her body, lifeless, not moving, dead.  This couldn't be happening! No! She was about to tell Steve the truth, but then something happened. This is too confusing!  
  
She looked around and saw the old man with the cane. He looked up and smiled at her, as if he could see her. There was a white glow around him. No one else looked at her except for him. She looked down and saw the dark haired man. There was a black aura around him. He was approaching Steve.  
  
"No! Get away from him!" Meg yelled  
  
The man only looked up and smiled evilly at her.  
  
"Steve! Steve!" Meg yelled as she tried to get closer to him  
  
The old man with the cane moved his cane and tripped the dark haired man.  He fell.  
  
When he looked up he saw Meg's body being carted away with Steve following her.  
  
"You've failed Scratch" the old man said  
  
"Just a temporary setback"  
  
"No matter what, you will never get his soul"  
  
"You can't protect them in every life"  
  
"I don't have to. His soul is pure and good. He will never surrender to you"  
  
"Ah but all I need is her soul, and his will follow" he vanished  
  
Meg's body is rushed into the ER.  
  
"Her vitals are dropping" the doctor yelled  
  
DimDim, the old man with the cane held his hands and a white energy ball formed in his hands.  
  
"She's going!" Dr yelled  
  
Meg flat lined.  
  
"She's flat lining!" Dr grabs the 2 metal plates  
  
The other doctor rips open her shirt.  
  
"Charge it!"  
  
The machine charges up with a loud beeping sound.  
  
"Clear!"  
  
The doctor placed them on her chest, and she jolted up.  The line remained flat.  
  
"Clear!"  
  
Nothing happened.  DimDim let the energy ball float away and it entered Meg's body, though no one saw it except for him.  
  
Beep, beep, beep.  
  
"We've got a pulse!"  
  
"She's stabilizing!"  
  
DimDim smiled as he headed toward Steve.  
  
"She's alright"  
  
Steve hugged him tightly.  
  
"She's alright! I thought I'd lost her again!"  
  
"Told you you'd find her!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Steve came to visit Meg. She still hadn't woken up yet, but he was still hopeful. He sat by her bed and held her hand. Soon my love, we will be together.  
  
But then the dark haired man entered the room, he touched the machine, and she flatlined. Steve jumped up and looked at him. The doctors ran in to see if they could help her. But they stopped. They looked at Steve and looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"She's gone"  
  
They walked out, leaving Steve utterly alone. He looked at Meg. He held her hand.  
  
"Please, wake up!"  
  
"She's not going to be doing that for a while" Dark haired man  
  
"You! You did this to her!" Steve grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"Feisty aren't we?"  
  
"Bring her back!"  
  
"I can't, you see she's on a one way trip, and there's nothing I can do about it"  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"Why thank you! There is a way you can get her back."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Follow me, I will show you"  
  
"Why should I trust you?"  
  
"Because you want her back, and I'm the only one that can show you how."  
  
"How do I know you're not lying?"  
  
"So many questions, we're running out of time, do you want her back or not?"  
  
Steve looked at her, just lying there. He got up.  
  
"Alright"  
  
DimDim was outside, and Meg saw him.  
  
"Wait! Help me!" Meg pleaded  
  
"Calm down child, you will stop floating then"  
  
Meg calmed down a bit, and slowly her soul started to come down to the ground.  
  
"You must return to your body, the spell I cast on it will only last till dawn."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am who I always was child, but hurry. You must go"  
  
"I don't know what's going on here"  
  
"You must return to your body. You must find Steve. Scratch will trick him when he's most vulnerable."  
  
"Who is this Scratch?"  
  
"Evil, he will do nothing to get Steve's soul. You must never let that happen. Scratch must get his soul by the next dawn or he will return to his prison in hell."  
  
"This sounds very strange, but for some reason I trust you. I'll protect Steve"  
  
"Good child, now hurry"  
  
Meg's soul walked into the ER and to her room, where she saw herself flat lining? DimDim walked in after her and hit the machine with his cane.  
  
"Scratch has been here" DimDim  
  
"What has he done to Steve?"  
  
"I don't know, you must hurry!"  
  
"I know where he is!" Meg floated up and away  
  
"Wait! You must return to your body! Come back child!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Steve was walking along the beach with Scratch. Even though he was in a human form, he left hoof prints in the sand. Steve gazed out at the sea.  
  
"Oh Meg! Meg! I've lost you again! I've lost you my Celtic dream! I should  
  
have been me. Me! Not you! Now the world will never see your smile. I will never feel your love around me again" Steve sobbed out  
  
"How touching" Scratch said, "You can join her. She's right there" he points out to the horizon  
  
An image of Meg appeared above the sea, radiant as the sun itself.  
  
"Meg..." Steve began walking towards the image  
  
"She's there, go!"  
  
Meg's soul floated above, she had finally found him.  
  
"Steve! Steve! No!" Meg floated down and tried to stop him. She stood right in front of him.  
  
"No! Stop! It's not me! Stop!" she yelled at him  
  
He just walked right through her. He stopped. He felt warm for a second. He turned around and saw nothing.  
  
"Steve! Steve! Please!" she begged him as the tears flowed down, she started to glow.  
  
Steve saw a white light.  
  
"Meg?" Steve  
  
"Steve! Get out of here! He's trying to kill you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Steve! Go!"  
  
"I won't! Not without you!"  
  
"Go! Please!"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
"I love you!"  
  
Steve reached out to her, but he felt her warm essence, he couldn't touch her.  
  
"Enough! I've waited too long! I will not go back without my prize!" Scratch yelled  
  
"Never Scratch!" DimDim appeared  
  
"If I can't have your soul, then I'll take hers!" Scratch pulls her soul away from Steve.  
  
"No! Meg!" Steve runs after her.  
  
Scratch with an iron grip on Meg's soul vanishes.  
  
"Where is she?" Steve asked  
  
"In his prison, in hell. You must go there to free her soul. You must reunite her soul with her body or she will die"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Steve you are very special. Your soul has lived many lives"  
  
"Past lives? Come on"  
  
"Steve, I knew you before you created yourself"  
  
"I trust you for some reason, as if you've never lied to me before"  
  
"Trust me now. You must find her soul before dawn. You must return her soul to her body. The spell on her will last until dawn"  
  
"Ok, I'm trusting you here. Let's saw what you're saying is true"  
  
"How do I get there?"  
  
DimDim touched his wrist and a rainbow bracelet appeared.  
  
"This will protect you and allow you to reach Meg. Be careful" DimDim touched his bracelet again and he vanished.  
  
"Be careful Sinbad" DimDim said  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In a flash of light Steve found himself in the heat and fire of hell. He looked around.  
  
"This is what hell looks like. Looks more like a self cleaning oven"  
  
Scratch was in his throne room, drinking his wine and laughing. Meg was setting on a bed of rock, with chains on both her wrists. They managed to hold onto her soul and she couldn't break free.  
  
Scratch laughed at her futile struggle, and spit is drink on her.  
  
"Don't bother to struggle.  These chains were forged in the fires of hell. Nothing can break them, believe me, nothing. "  
  
Steve walked alone the rope bridge, the fire pits below started to flare up.  The rope bridge started to burn.  
  
"This is not good!" Steve said as he ran  
  
He ran fast and into an opening. He ran right into Scratch's throne room. He stopped at what he saw. His Meg chained up, and Scratch laughing.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode"  
  
"Nice place if you like living in an oven" Steve said  
  
Scratch sprays his drink on Steve. Steve tries to wipe it away.  
  
"Do you do this to everyone?" Meg asked  
  
"Yes, but what does it matter? You're both my prisoners now!" Scratch  
  
"Think again goat boy!"  
  
Scratch got angry. He moved his hand and flung Steve against the wall, hard.  Then picked him up again and flung him against the other wall.  
  
"Stop!" Meg cried out  
  
"I've hurt your girlfriend's feelings! Oh dear!" Scratch then flung him against to the wall and Steve's body fell to the ground.  
  
"No!" Meg  
  
"He's alive, barely, but alive" Scratch  
  
Steve looked up. It hurt, a lot. He could feel the broken bones, and the feeling of helplessness. He could see Scratch sit down next to Meg and put his arm around her, while she struggled to be free of him.  Steve could barely move, it was painful to breathe. The bracelet started glowing.  
  
"Meg, Meg..." Steve  
  
"I've finally won" Scratch laughed evilly  
  
Steve looked near his hand, the one with the bracelet, there was something there. It was glowing, white and started to take form.  He reached out to touch it. It was a sword of some sort. The handle was silver, but the blade, the blade was pure white light.  
  
He picked it up and tried to stand up, using the sword to help him. He put his hand through the blade. It was warm and it healed his bruised hand. This was weird. What was this?  
  
It was his SoulSword. It embodies the entire entity of his soul. With it, he would be able to defeat Scratch.  With whatever strength he had left, Steve got up and charged at Scratch, who wasn't even aware of what Steve was doing.  
  
Steve in one swift movement sliced off the arm that was around Meg. She screamed as his arm and hand were still moving on her. She pushed it off and began to stomp on it with her foot.  
  
Scratch jumped up. Steve chopped off one of his horns and was about to run  
  
his SoulSword though Scratch.  
  
"NO! STOP! You can't kill him!" Meg  
  
"Don't listen to her. Go ahead. Kill me. Do it!" Scratch  
  
"No, he wants your soul! If you kill him he'll have it!" Meg  
  
Steve raised his sword and cut off his other horn" he kicked Scratch down and ran over to Meg. He twirled his sword and struck the chain. It broke.  
  
"I think I'm getting the hang of this" he said as he twirled his sword again and broke the other chain.  
  
Meg was free. She jumped up and hugged him. Even though she was in spirit form she could hold him. He put his arms around her and his SoulSword disappeared.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Steve said  
  
"Lead the way!" Meg  
  
The two ran out and down the passageway.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" Scratch  
  
"It's too hot for my taste" Steve  
  
"You've not checking out till a week from eternity!" Scratch using his one good arm flung him against the walls like a rag doll. Scratch laughed as he watched Steve's limp body fall to the ground.  
  
Meg rushed over to his body and cradled him in her arms. His beautiful blue eyes didn't open. His soft silky hair was covered in blood, and his skin, bruised and battered.  
  
"No! Steve! We have to get out of here!"  
  
"Leave him and save yourself!" Scratch  
  
"No! I won't leave him! Never! STEVE!" Meg screamed out  
  
Her scream echoed through the walls of hell, shook the gates of heaven, and shattered DimDim's sleep.  
  
The rocks began falling from the ceiling. It began splitting wide open and rumbling down came a glowing object. With a thundering crash it landed a few feet away from Meg. Scratch was trying to stand up from what had just happened.  
  
Meg walked over to get the glowing object. The handle was gold and the blade was glowing white. She without hesitation pulled it up from the ground and full of anger charged at Scratch. She sliced off his other arm.  
  
She was full of raw emotion, after what he did to Steve. She swung the blade hard and it ripped through his kneecaps. Scratch screamed out in pain. He was on the floor helpless.  
  
Meg looked at the sword in her hands. It glowed. She ran over to Steve who was still unconscious. She picked him up and began to carry him out. She started to feel tired. He was heavy and getting heavier.  
  
She still had her sword with her and didn't want to leave it for some reason. She reached the end of the passageway. It was a dead end. She pounded on the solid rock.  
  
"No! There has to be a way out!"  
  
Meg picked up her SoulSword and tired to cut through it. There was a light coming from where she struck the rock. There was a way out.  
  
She tried again, harder, and harder, until there was an opening wide enough. Breathing heavily, she pulled Steve up and through the opening. Her sword disappeared, its job was done.  
  
It was cold on the other side. She pulled him through and the opening closed. Steve fell through her arms. She looked down and there was sand. She looked around. She was at the beach.  
  
The waves were gently brushing on the sand. It was just twilight, it would be dawn soon. She looked over his still body. She tried to hold him, but she couldn't. He was cold, his body was cold, too cold.  
  
"Steve, please open those blue eyes. Come on, manipulate me like you always do" Meg started to cry  
  
It didn't matter. He lay there motionless. She got up and stood near the water, waiting for dawn to come claim her. There was no reason to return to her body. The only reason lay there on the beach. She awaited the light and warmth of the sun to surrounded her.  
  
Steve's body was cold. His soul started to float out of his battered body. He was almost out except for his hand. The bracelet wouldn't let him go. He put his foot on the bracelet and pulled his hand free. His soul was free. He turned around and saw Meg's soul standing there awaiting the dawn. It started to get light.  
  
"Meg!" Steve ran to her  
  
"Steve?"  
  
They embraced, their arms interlocking around each other.  
  
"I can touch you" Meg said as she touched his face in disbelief  
  
"Meg, you have to get back to your body"  
  
"It's too late, it's too late"  
  
"No, please"  
  
"Without you I have no reason"  
  
"Live Meg! Live for me!"  
  
The sun's rays started to peek through the horizon.  
  
"I love you" Meg  
  
"I love you" Steve  
  
The two shared one final kiss, a bittersweet one, filled with love, sadness and passion. It was their final moment together.  The sun's beans burned right through them. Engulfing them with golden rays and warmth. The sun rose and their souls dispersed.  
  
DimDim looked through the blinds of Meg's hospital room. It was morning. She had not returned, nor did Steve. DimDim looked down as he realized the outcome of both their journeys.  Quietly he walked of the room.  
  
Somewhere else in the city, was a little tomboy with red pigtails and a baseball cap. She was in her front yard with her old baseball glove. A little boy with blue eyes came up to her.  
  
"Hey" the little boy said  
  
"Hey what?" the little girl said  
  
"Can you throw with that?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Wanna play then?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
The two ran off to play baseball.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun was shinning brightly, it was a new day, a new beginning. The little tomboy with the red pigtails was sitting on her front lawn. The boy with blue eyes came running down the block and stopped in front of her yard.  
  
"Hey!" the little boy said  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"So you can throw"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"Nothing, wanna play again?"  
  
"OK" the girl got up and picked up her glove  
  
"I'm Drew" the blue eyed boy said as he stuck his hand out  
  
"I'm Nikki" she stuck hers out  
  
DimDim was nearby watching the two play. He smiled. Caperia appeared next to him.  
  
"Look at them, not a care in the world" DimDim  
  
"Yes, children are so full of hope"  
  
"I wish I could have done better for them"  
  
"But you have"  
  
"Now, we're here again, watching them trying to rebuild their lives again"  
  
Caperia smacked DimDim upside the head.  
  
"What is wrong with you?! Don't you see?"  
  
DimDim looked at the two.  They were playing baseball on the street. Nikki threw the ball, and Drew hit it hard with the bat. It went flying through the air, and crashing into the window of a house down the block. The other kids ran off quickly, leaving the two there.  
  
"Come on!" Nikki pulled his arm  
  
"No, I have to get my ball" Drew said  
  
"Alright, I'll go with you"  
  
They walked to the large house down the block. There was a moving truck and the new neighbors were moving in. Drew and Nikki walked past the white picket fence and onto the porch. Holding Nikki's hand tightly for support  
  
Drew pushed the doorbell button.  
  
A female figure walked out, placing the large box down.  
  
"I lost my ball here" Drew said  
  
"Where?" the woman asked him as she kneeled down  
  
"Um, it went through your window. I'm sorry!" Drew  
  
"I'm sorry too" Nikki said  
  
"Why are you sorry for?"  the woman asked  
  
"I threw the ball at him, it's partly my fault as well" Nikki  
  
The woman smiled and stood up.  
  
"Honey! Honey! Come here will you?" the woman called out  
  
A man covered in dust and sweat walked out, holding a baseball.  
  
"Look at what I found upstairs"  he said  
  
"Steve, these two lost their ball"  
  
"Well, Meg, I haven't seen anything like that around here have you?"  
  
"Hmm, guess not"  
  
"I'm sorry, really sorry. It was an accident. " Drew said  
  
"Yeah, he's REAL sorry" Nikki  
  
"It's alright. Go on now!" Steve threw the ball to the kid.  
  
"Thanks mister!" Drew said  
  
The two kids ran off with their ball.  
  
Steve put his arms around Meg and kissed her on her cheek.  She leaned into him and felt his strong arms wrap around her. He had a musky scent from moving all day.  
  
"You know, they kinda remind me of" Meg  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
The turned around and walked into their brand new spacious four room house, complete with white picket fence, swimming pool, a swinging bench on the porch, and a mini balcony in their bedroom.  
  
"You know they moved the bed into our room" Steve  
  
"Really? Our room huh?" Meg  
  
"Yes, they moved our bed into our room" Steve  
  
Steve picked Meg up and carried her into the house and up the stairs.  
  
"You silly old man! You should open your eyes for once!" Caperia  
  
"You knew all this time didn't you? And you just let me make a fool of myself?" DimDim  
  
"Why yes my dear husband. Makes it more fun"  
  
Steve carried Meg up the stairs and into the bedroom, where he threw her onto the bed, and seconds later joined her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun had begun setting in the Hawaiian horizon. The colors burst onto the sky as the sun slowly lowered itself to greet the cool waters below. Meg sat under the palm tree on the beach watching the sun dip itself into the blue waters. She was truly in paradise.  
  
The gentle breeze played with her red curls as she watched the sun. She brushed the sand off her blue sarong, that covered her white bikini. She played with the flower lei that she and Steve had gotten when they arrived on the island.  
  
Steve walked towards her, holding two coconut drinks with those pretty umbrellas in them. He watched her gaze out at the horizon and almost lost himself. He was wearing blue shorts and an open white shirt that caught the wind as he walked. He sat down next to her and handed her the drink. Then he took the flower that was in his drink and placed it into her hair just above her ear.  
  
"I'm so glad that we came here" Meg said as she rested her head onto his shoulder  
  
"We need a little getaway. Enjoying the view?" he said as he slipped his arm around her.  
  
"It's so breathtaking" she said as she looked out at the sun  
  
"It is isn't it?" Steve said as he looked at her  
  
Meg moved closer to Steve, shifting a bit over, and then she felt something.  
  
"Ouch" Meg said as she looked down at what it was that poked her.  
  
She reached down into the sand and saw the object. She picked it up, it was a clam, with different shades of lavender to purple. The shell was so beautiful, she felt the ridges and the textured designs on it.  
  
"Open it, maybe there's a pearl inside" Steve nudged  
  
"Oh that's silly" Meg said  
  
"Fine, I'll open it then!"  
  
"Hey! I'm the one that sat on it! I'll open it"  
  
Meg slid her nails under, and it opened without trouble. Inside was a diamond ring, with a diamond cut into the shape of a heart with smaller diamonds on the side. Meg gasped as she realized what it was.  
  
"Meg, make me, this humble man, the happiest man in the world." Steve said as he held her hand  
  
Meg could barely say anything. At least it was finally happening, at last! She was too overjoyed to even tell him her answer.  
  
"Stop torturing me"  
  
"Yes! Yes I'll marry you!" Meg said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Steve took the ring out of it's holder and placed it onto her finger. Meg started to cry, as she felt the ring on her finger. Steve gently wiped her tears away before kissing her.  
  
"Yes!" DimDim said  
  
"Finally!" Chaperia said  
  
"They finally did it!"  
  
"Took them long enough!"  
  
"After how many lifetimes, they finally did it!"  
  
"Yes!" DimDim and Chaperia High fived each other  
  
"What will we do now?" DimDim asked  
  
"Take that much deserved honeymoon"  
  
The two watched Meg and Steve walked down the beach hand in hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Steve walked into the house, he had just gotten back from his bachelor party that Dermott threw for him. He put his eyes down on the table and noticed the house was completely dark. He saw a trail of rose petals that led up the stairs. He walked up wondering what was going on.  
  
"Meg?"  
  
Steve walked up and saw the trail lead into the bedroom, he opened the door and saw candles lighting the dim room. He saw that the trail kept leading into the bathroom. He saw the door was slightly open. He pushed it gently and saw Meg sitting in the bathtub full of bubbles. Her hair was pulled up, but still came tumbling down. She smiled.  
  
"What took you so long?" Meg asked  
  
"I didn't know you were expecting me"  
  
"Surprise"  
  
"Oh yeah" he said as he walked closer to her  
  
"Don't you like bubble baths?"  
  
"Not really, weren't too fond of them. But for you I'll make an exception" Steve said as he crept closer to her, as he kneeled down and kissed her gently.  
  
"Are you selling the Haven?" Meg asked  
  
"No, I wanna keep it"  
  
"Good" she grabbed him by his shirt and kissed him as she pulled him into the bathtub.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Steve awoke in the morning first and looked over at Meg. She was so beautiful as she slept. He looked down at stomach and noticed something was in his belly button. He touched it and brought it to his lips. It was salt. Salt?  
  
The images of what happened last night started to come. He remembered, he returned home and found Meg. Meg had a few ideas up her sleeve. He remembered it all in great detail now. The salt, the limes, the way she used him like tray table. He felt slightly dehydrated, rather severely.  
  
He got up and saw his clothes were thrown all over the room, and saw the leftover lime halves. He went into the bathroom and splashed cold water onto him. He looked up. Today was his wedding day. Today all his dreams were about to come true. He leaned onto the bathroom door and watched Meg as she slept. She was so beautiful. He walked over to her and pushed her red hair back as he sat down.  
  
Suddenly Billie burst into the room.  
  
"Billie!" Steve said as he quickly rolled back onto the bed hoping to cover himself.  
  
"Steve! Sorry! I didn't" Billie said as she turned around  
  
Steve pulled the sheets to cover himself, as Meg awoke.  
  
"Doesn't anyone knock?" Steve said  
  
"Billie what are you doing here?" Meg asked  
  
"You're getting married remember? Cmon get up!" Billie said as she tried to pull Meg out of bed.  
  
Meg sat up and held the sheets up to cover herself.  
  
"I'm up" Meg said  
  
"You need to leave!" Billie said as she pulled Steve from his comfortable spot, along with the sheet.  
  
"Hey! I need some clothes here!" Steve protested as Billie slammed the door behind him  
  
Meg giggled a bit, as Billie threw him some clothes. Dermott walked up the stairs to see what was going on.  
  
"Rough night?" Dermott asked  
  
"Don't ask" Steve said as he walked to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hours later Billie is running around the house, in her satin periwinkle strapless dress, with matching wrap. She seems to be frantic about something.  
  
"Hey slow down" Dermott said  
  
"I can't! There's something wrong with the cake!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not here!"  
  
"Relax it'll be here soon"  
  
"I can't relax!"  
  
"Don't they teach you stress management in the coast guard?"  
  
"Not funny" Billie said as she walked off  
  
"I can't breathe in this thing" Drew said as he fumbled with his bow tie  
  
"Stop complaining" Nikki said as she tugged on her flower girl dress.  
  
"There's something you don't see everyday, you in a dress"  
  
"Shut up monkey boy!"  
  
"Don't go sliding into the mud with that one"  
  
"I'm still faster than you"  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"I can't breathe in this!" Drew said as he ripped off the bow tie  
  
"Stop complaining, it's the least you could do for them" Nikki said as she picked it up and tried to fasten it back on him  
  
"You look nice"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Why am I doing this again?"  
  
"Because you broke almost every window in their house"  
  
"Oh yeah, why are you?"  
  
"They thought we'd look cute together for some reason"  
  
"Adults are weird"  
  
"Yeah they are"  
  
Steve walked around downstairs, getting some air. He was nervous, after all today was his wedding day, something that he seemed to be waiting for an entire lifetime.  
  
A female figure made its way into the house. Wearing a red halter dress, that was quite plunging, she walked up to Steve.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Eh, hi Rachel"  
  
"Can it be true?"  
  
"Yup, today is the last official day that I will be single."  
  
"You have no idea how many women's hearts your breaking"  
  
"Well take a good long hard look at him sis, after today he's off the market" Billie said as she bumped Rachel aside.  
  
"I have to find Dermott" Sinbad said as he left  
  
"What are you doing here?" Billie demanded  
  
"Sister, it's a wedding"  
  
"yeah that you're not invited too!"  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to see him in his last day of freedom, what's the harm in that?"  
  
"This is Meg and Steve's wedding day, and I'm not about to let anyone especially you ruin it for them!"  
  
"Temper temper sister" Rachel smiled as she walked away.  
  
Meg was upstairs in her dress, a long ball gown dress, she frowned and sat back down. She didn't like the veil, or the dress. She wanted it to be special but it was too princessy, it wasn't here. She looked at herself and frowned some more.  
  
Then came a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Me"  
  
"Me? Doesn't sound like Billie" Meg said as she opened the door.  
  
It wasn't Billie it was Rachel. Meg felt this instant animosity towards her for some reason.  
  
"Lovely dress," Rachel said as she made her way past her.  
  
"Have we met?"  
  
"If you were lucky enough"  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to see who Steve was marrying, if it was just a rumor or not"  
  
"Well as you can see he is getting married"  
  
"I see, well I wanted to give you a wedding present." Rachel pulled out a bottle.  
  
"It's the new line from my company. It's called Temptation. Here, try some" Rachel opened the bottle and 'accidentally' spilled the whole bottle onto Meg's dress.  
  
"Oops" Rachel said  
  
Meg looked down at the yellow stain right on her white dress. She looked up at her. Billie opened the door and saw the stain, and Rachel with the bottle.  
  
"Rachel!" Billie charged in there and yanked her out.  
  
Rachel started laughing a bit, her little mission was complete, and she went downstairs to enjoy her victory.  
  
"Oh Meg, I'm so sorry!" Billie said as she tried to wipe the stain out  
  
"Forget it, it's unsalvageable. I can't wear it"  
  
"Meg, there has to be something we can do"  
  
"Yeah there is, burn it" Meg said as she started to pull her body from it.  
  
Steve was downstairs and suddenly felt this uneasy feeling. He couldn't explain it. He went over to Dermott.  
  
"Derm, I feel weird having all these people here"  
  
"Cold feet?"  
  
"No, it's just that, for some reason I wanted to have the wedding somewhere nice you know? And Meg thought that having it here would be good, but-"  
  
"But you suddenly want to change the location?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanna take her to the one place that I love most, well not this house"  
  
"Meg, you wanna what?" Billie asked in disbelief  
  
"I wanna move the wedding somewhere else, besides this house. I mean this house is nice but I wanna have the wedding somewhere else, where I knew that I loved him"  
  
"I think it's all the fumes that are getting to your head"  
  
"Well I wanted something simple, I didn't like the dress anyways. I want to have the wedding-"  
  
"Where?!" Dermott  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that, let me go ask her ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Dermott went up the stairs where he bumped into Billie coming down the stairs.  
  
"You'll never believe this but" Dermott  
  
"They wanna move the wedding to-" Billie started  
  
"How'd you?" Both  
  
"Ok, you tell the guests, I'll move the bride" Billie went upstairs  
  
"Alright" Dermott went back down  
  
Billie went back into the room, where she found Meg in another white dress. It was a simple white dress. White that flowed on her body like water, that shined like the reflection of the ocean. It was fluid on her when she moved. There was a slight trail and thin spaghetti straps that crossed in the back.  
  
"I bought this one when I bought the other dress, what do you think?"  
  
"It's beautiful"  
  
"Thanks, that other one just wasn't me" Meg said  
  
"Well you're getting your wish"  
  
"Steve wasn't mad was he?"  
  
"No actually he had the same idea as well"  
  
"Really?"  
  
Downstairs Dermott was moving the guests and some other wedding things around and to the new location. Rachel was sipping some wine as she secretly congratulated herself. Victory was sweet.  
  
"Temptation huh?" Billie said from behind  
  
"You don't like it?" Rachel sipped  
  
"Guess you couldn't resist could you?"  
  
"You guessed it"  
  
Dermott passed by holding a few chairs.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Change in venue"  
  
"Where we going?" Rachel said as she set the drink down  
  
"Well it's not far really" Billie said as she walked along with her.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really" Billie shoved Rachel into the closet and slammed the door shut.  
  
"Billie! Let me out of here!" Rachel pounded on the door  
  
"Careful, might ruin your manicure!" Billie said as she held the door.  
  
"BILLIE!"  
  
Dermott passed by again with more chairs. Billie took one and rammed it under the doorknob. Rachel continued to pound on the door, but she wasn't going anywhere, at least not until after the wedding was over.  
  
The guests had all been driven to the new location. Dermott set up the chairs and everything else.  
  
Billie led Meg out of the house, covered in a blue cloak, and drove her to the new location for the wedding. The house was empty, well except for Rachel trapped in the closet.  
  
Steve felt the cool breeze brush up against his skin. He pulled off his bow tie and his cummerbund.  
  
"What are doing?" Dermott asked  
  
"Dermy you know, I think she would have wanted it this way"  
  
"You guys are driving me crazy"  
  
Steve went to where Billie was.  
  
"I need to talk to her" Steve said  
  
"You can't! It's bad luck to see each other before the wedding" Billie said  
  
"You know, you take your maid of honor business seriously don't you?"  
  
"Of course! You don't want any bad luck do you?"  
  
"No, but I need to talk to her. How about I not look at her while I talk?"  
  
"Turn around"  
  
"Ok" Steve turned around  
  
Billie got Meg, still covered in her blue cloak and put them together back to back.  
  
"No peeking!" Billie said  
  
"OK!" Both  
  
"Billie's taking this seriously" Steve said  
  
"Yeah, that's why I made her my maid of honor"  
  
"Right, anyways, are you mad that I wanted to move the wedding here?"  
  
"No, I wanted it here too. I mean after all this is where it all comes together"  
  
"Yeah. I wanted something simple Meg"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"I can't wear this monkey suit"  
  
"I changed my dress"  
  
"I guess we're on the same wavelength then"  
  
"Wear what you want, this is your wedding day" Meg said as she turned around and wrapped her arms around Steve, who was still turned from her  
  
"It's your day as well," he kiss her hand, "It's our wedding day Meg"  
  
"I love you Steve"  
  
"I love you Meg"  
  
"HEY! You two! Wait until the wedding is over!" Billie said as she split the two up  
  
"Ok!" Steve said as he went back to where he was standing.  
  
He walked on the warm sand, as it invited his feet in. He gazed out at the sea. It was so beautiful. This was the perfect place to have the wedding. Here is where he realized he truly loved and would do anything, even die for her. It was here, where he proposed to her, and here would be where he would marry her.  
  
Dermott stood next to him and smiled. He took off his bow tie and watched it fly into the wind.  
  
"I've given up, decided to just go with it" Dermott said  
  
"Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Well we have the blue, and new" Billie said  
  
"Well I have this old necklace from forever" Meg said  
  
"Well you can borrow this from me" Billie gave her the bracelet she was wearing.  
  
"Thanks Billie, you've done so much for me" Meg said as she hugged her  
  
"I want you two to be happy. You deserve it"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You have on a garter?"  
  
"Oh cmon"  
  
"Thought so, I came prepared" Billie handed her a box  
  
Meg opened it and inside was a white garter with blue lace. She picked it up and looked at it with a raised eyebrow.  
  
The musicians started playing on the sand. The guests were in their seats, most had taken their shoes off and relaxed with the sand. Nikki in her white dress made her way down the isle, sprinkling the flower petals onto the ground. Drew came out after with the pillow and ring. He didn't enjoy being the ring bearer, but thought he owed it to those two for breaking most of their windows.  
  
Then came Billie, and then everyone rose up from their seats. Meg appeared and Steve could barely stand. He felt his knees getting weak. She was so beautiful. Meg holding the bouquet of flowers walked towards Steve, each step felt as if she were walking on clouds, towards the heavens.  
  
The music stopped and the guests sat down. And Meg and Steve stood facing each other and could barely believe this moment was actually happening.  
  
DimDim and Chaperia watched from a distance nearby. They watched the ceremony and were almost brought to tears.  
  
"We can finally say they got a happy ending" Chaperia  
  
"A well deserved happy ending" DimDim  
  
"Meg, I love you more than I could ever express. Even if the sun the moon and stars were to fade, you would still be my guiding light in the sky. You're the part of me that I've been searching for all my life. I love you Meg, always, my Celtic dream" Steve said  
  
"Oh Steve, I don't know what it was about you, but it was something, something that made me fall head over heels in love with you. When I met you that day it had to be fate, fate telling me that you were the one. That you were the one that already had the other half of my heart. I love you Steve, and I'll always love you, till the end of time" Meg said  
  
Steve took the ring from Dermott and placed it on her finger. It shined brilliantly in the sun.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride"  
  
Steve pulled Meg closer to him, and kissed her, as if it were the first time.  
  
The guests clapped and cheered, along with DimDim and Chaperia.  
  
Steve then dipped Meg and kissed her again. The guests started throwing flower petals, as the two newlyweds walked down the isle. Steve then from no where lifted Meg up and ran away with her. He carried her to the water and continued running.  
  
"Oh no! You're not! No!" Meg protested  
  
Steve ran into the water and dropped her in! Meg got up and looked slightly peeved at him.  
  
"Now honey!" Steve said  
  
"Don't honey me!" Meg said as she kissed him  
  
His arms wrapped around her as he felt her soft lips on his. The ocean waves surrounded them, while the guests watched in amazement.  
  
"She is not going to be happy" Billie said  
  
"Lighten up" Dermott said as he lifted her up and carried her into the sea.  
  
"Dermott!" Billie said before she splashed into the water.  
  
Dermott laughed as the two started splashing water at each other.  
  
Steve and Meg were too busy to notice, or to laugh. Her fingers played with his silky wet hair, as he felt the softness of her skin. A giant wave came and washed them towards the beach. They all laughed and smiled. Billie looked into her lap and there it was, the bouquet.  
  
"Looks like you're next" Meg said  
  
"Look out Dermott" Steve said  
  
"Ha ha" Dermott said when another wave washed over them, and on his head was the garter. He pulled it off his head and looked at it.  
  
Steve and Meg started laughing, while Billie and Dermott just looked at each other.  
  
DimDim and Chaperia too had a good laugh. They watched as the apprentice and the sailor walk down the aisle, happy, as they were meant to be.  
  
"Where are we going for our honeymoon?" Chaperia  
  
"Anywhere you want" DimDim said  
  
The two magicians watched as Steve and Meg kissed each other under a shower of flower petals.  
  
"I love you Steve"  
  
"I love you Meg"  
  
"I love you Sinbad"  
  
"I love you Maeve" 


End file.
